


You Set My Heart On Fire

by TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i jsut had the first three lines pop into my head and thought they sounded cool, im honestly not even sure what i wrote???, so um, some rose petal abuse, this is a royality au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath/pseuds/TalkingIsJustAWasteOfBreath
Summary: "Sometimes, I feel like you kiss me like your trying to breath."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so,um, i've had a rough day and this was just a nice way to distract myself for a bit?? i hope you enjoy!

1.

“Sometimes,” Yuuri gasps into Viktor’s silver hair, fingers digging into the small of his back. “I feel like you kiss me like you’re trying to breath.”

“Mmmm,” Viktor mumbles somewhere near his jugular. “Is that so bad?”

“Don’t you have better things to do than trying to suck the oxygen from my mouth?”

Viktor pins Yuuri to the bed in one fluid motion. “Don’t you have better things to do than to be in bed with the future king?”

Yuuri smirks up at him. “Touché, _prince._ ”

Viktor feels his heart fracture, just a little.

2

“Viktor?”

Viktor figures he still has a few minutes until Yuuri finds him. This rose garden was huge, and the bench he was sitting on was hidden behind a white rose bush in full bloom.

“Viktor? Could you say something please? Yakov is worried…”

It’s no surprise Yakov has sent Yuuri out of all people to find him. You would have to be blind to not see the lingering warmth between them, or the way they always seemed to snap together like magnets whenever they were in the same room together.

“Can we just talk? Viktor, where did you- “

Yuuri’s voice falls and Viktor realizes that he’s stopped just a few feet away from him, blue jacket glittering with rhinestone patterns under the moonlight. 

“Ah,” Viktor turns away from Yuuri and pulls a petal from the nearest rose instead, pressing it between his thumb and forefinger. “You found me.”

Yuuri sits beside him on the bench, being careful not to touch him, but still close enough that Viktor can smell the intoxicating scent of his hair gel. “Are you okay? You took off in the middle of the first dance of the night. The one you’re supposed to lead. And you’ve been off since this morning, Viktor, don’t pretend I don’t notice when there’s something wrong with you.”

Viktor still refuses to meet Yuuri’s gaze, instead choosing to start ripping the petal clenched between his fingers into tiny pieces. “Nothing’s wrong, darling. I just needed some air.”

Viktor hears Yuuri let out a long breath and then jumps a little when Yuuri presses in close to him and leans his head on his shoulder, bringing his hand to rest on top of Viktors.

“I’ll just catch some air with you, then.”

Viktor turns his hand to entwine their fingers together and squeezes Yuuri’s fingers as hard as he can. He can feel his pulse fluttering when Yuuri brushes his thumb against the inside of his wrist and Viktor isn’t sure, really, how long they stay there in silence, but eventually Yuuri gently tugs him from his seat and leads him back to his chambers and the gesture is so sweet that it makes Viktor’s heart ache with longing.

3.

“Viktor?”

“Mm?”

“Why do you kiss me like your trying to breath?”

“Because you’re the only thing that makes me feel alive, darling.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to yell about gay ice skaters with me, my tumblr and twitter are @mysenpaiisdead. kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
